Salvation
by bee-buzz
Summary: Harry Potter never got over the pain of loss from the war. As he struggles to live, an opportunity arrives that might become his ticket to happiness and peace. But his closest friends and would-be family think it's a trap. Should he decline and sink to madness or should he accept and lose what he has left? It's never an easy decision, especially if you have the Malfoys involved.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters.

It's been 5 years since the second Wizarding War has ended. 5 troublesome years of pain, anguish, and regrets. Most of the Wizarding World has slowly turned back to normal. Shops have reopened in Diagon Alley, Hogwarts has been repaired and has accepted more students than before, and the people are smiling once more. But that disgusting feeling of discontent still creeps within me up to this day. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth that others were given the gift of happiness while I remain stuck in the past.

I still hear them you know, the anguished cries of the dying and the suffering. I still see the hopeless expressions of the dead as they lie on the floor, not ready to accept that it was their time. So many were gone too young and too early. If I was stronger, would I have saved them all in time? If I had destroyed the horcruxes sooner, would the damages be lessened? If my parents hadn't died, would I still be burdened with all that responsibility?

I don't know.

Maybe Professor Dumbledore knew. He always knew everything, even his death. I'm still angry at him. He left me at the most opportune time and left me the burden of saving millions of lives. He was a powerful wizard, he could've found a much more less traumatic way to end the war. But he had to go to the next great adventure, as he would say. Though truly, I miss him. He had his dislikable moments when he started preaching his 'for the greater good', but he was like a grandfather to me.

They said that with time, things will turn for the better. Mine had gone worse as the years have passed. Every night, I am plagued with nightmares so strong that I would end up unable to sleep for a few days. How could that be possible? Well fear is quite a strong motivator to avoid sleeping. I would spend those sleepless days in Sirius' room, looking at the mirror he gave me and pray that I would see his face again. It's a sad life I lead, one that I'm willing to disappear from.

Ron and Hermione were my only anchors to my sanity. They always had time to come and visit me in Grimmauld Place. Seeing them happy kept the depressing thoughts at bay and gave me a reason that all was not for naught. Our friendship never dwindled and it has become stronger than before. But at the same time, their feelings for one another grew.

They too walked a tough road but in the end they are where they wanted to be, with each other. It's been 2 years since they've gotten married. It was a happy day. I was happy for them. Now, they are awaiting their first born child, a girl. They wanted to name me her godfather, but I declined and reasoned that others should have the privilege of having that title. I was already Teddy's and I didn't want to have too much responsibility. Also, I doubt that I can become a good godfather at all. Both didn't understand, but they conceded in the end.

Recently though, with Hermione's busy work as Head of Magical Beasts and Ron's demanding Auror position, we haven't seen much of each other nor even had a decent chat. Also, with their baby close to arriving, they have their hands tied up. I can't fault them really. They have their own life and I have mine. Well, whatever life I have left. The lack of distraction has paved way for that hidden darkness to start creeping up my mind once more. The mind versus the heart. Yet I doubt my will can take another beating. I am so close to giving up and let myself drown in hate and self-pity. Why can't I let it go? Why can't I move on?

Here I am, staring at the fireplace of the Black's ancestral home with a glass of firewhisky on my hand. I've become immune to it I think, being my constant companion to those sleepless nights. I wonder if Ron, Hermione, or anyone for that matter, have noticed my decline to madness. I mean, I must've looked horrible with the huge eyebags and haggard face. Though I never really cared for my appearance in the first place, unlike Malfoy.

Well speaking of Malfoy, I'm looking at one right now. It seems that my elf, Dipsy, has allowed Mrs. Malfoy to enter my home. My gaze zeroed in on the guilt-ridden elf. He looked anxious as he stared down on the floor while wringing his hands. My guest broke the tension when she said, "Don't fault your elf for giving me passage to your home Mr. Potter. I invoked my right as a Black to enter without your say." Well that answers one question, now for the matter of her visit.

"It seems that this is of an urgent matter if you just barged in like this Mrs. Malfoy. Well then, please take a seat. Dipsy, if you could please prepare for us some tea and a light snack." I watched my elf give a squeak as I addressed her. He hurriedly bowed and acknowledged my order before he left. I then turned to my guest sitting in front of me. Her gaze strong and unwavering. She looked elegant with her dark blue robes and golden locks up in a bun, like a true lady. I felt a bit embarrassed with my slumped position so I slowly rearranged myself on the chair.

She didn't speak. She just kept on staring at me. It's making me quite uncomfortable so I cleared my throat and had a sip of my drink to help lessen the tension. Dipsy arrived a few seconds after and served us each a cup of tea and fresh baked scones. I've always loved his scones, but nothing beats Treacle Tarts for me. I thanked Dipsy while Mrs. Malfoy inclined her head as thanks towards him. He then popped away.

The awkward atmosphere returns and tingling sound of spoons and cups fill the air. I don't know what she wants or what her purpose is. This is quite unnerving.

I see her take a sip of her tea and gently place it back down on the table. She slowly takes a deep breath and addressed me. "Mr. Potter, it's been a long time since we've had the pleasure of speaking with one another. How have you been?" I am speechless to say the least. I was definitely not expecting that.

"Well...um..I am good Mrs. Malfoy. You?..I mean, how are you?"

Smiling softly at me, she replied that she was good. "I am sorry for intruding on you like this. I understand that it looks quite like an ambush of somekind but worry not, my agenda is not negative in nature. But I do come to you in a sense of urgenct, if you will."

Ugrnecy? What could be so urgent? My bad stiffened and my body tensed up when she said that. Is it another rebellion? Are Death Eaters on the rise again?

She must have sensed my inner turmoil for she hurriedly explained herself. "I do not come bearing any bad news Mr. Potter. It's is more of a request."

I look at her and seem to be convinced that it isn't anything troubling. "What is this request then Mrs. Malfoy that you had to force yourself here?" Her expression tightened at what I said. I am a bit pissed that she had the gall to approach me like this so why not make my feelings known.

"You remember my son don't you? Draco." Well who wouldn't. He made my life in Hogwarts much harder than should be. "Well he has married Astoria Greengrass a year ago and they are planning to start a family. But the dilemma here Mr. Potter is that, poor Astoria is not fit to bear him a child."

Even the prat has gotten married. "Congratulations are in order then Mrs. Malfoy. But then what has that got to do with me?" I can't help but feel dread in what she is about to say.

"Well Mr. Potter, I would like you to carry the next heir of the Malfoy family."

Bloody hell.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters.

"Well Mr. Potter, I would like you to carry the next heir of the Malfoy family."

Bloody hell.

Did I hear her right? Merlin, this firewhisky is strong. I have got to really stop drinking. Hermione keeps on reminding me on the unwarranted side effects of prolonged exposure to any alcoholic drinks. This most definitely has got to be one of them.

This is bollocks! Me, spawn a brat of the Malfoy's? This is absolutely hilarious. But wait..she might probably just mean that I would carry this baby literally. Though I don't think Malfoy (Draco) would like me to soil any part of his child, as I would imagine him say with that grating, holier-than-thou voice of his. "Mrs. Malfoy, that seems quite...lovely...and all but I don't think your son would want me to touch any child of his, let alone stare at it." She looked confused at what I said. "Mr. Potter, I assure you, Draco would not be making any complaints. He is highly agreeable of this and has expressed his dire need of urgency for this matter to be done at the soonest possible time."

This has got my mind reeling. Malfoy, that prat who wants nothing more than to get his way, has allowed his mother to talk sense into him. I then look up into Mrs. Malfoy and find her eyes boring into me, assessing me from head to toe. Her gaze has never wavered and her resolve has strengthened. I have seen those eyes before when I was watching the telly in one of the local Muggle pubs. It aired a documentary of a mother tiger raising her pups. As a spectator, you can see that she was busy grooming her children with her tongue as they try to escape her clutches. But as I look further, she keeps her eyes on the horizon. The gaze steady and lethal as she looks out for any signs of danger to her family. A father may be the strong front that protects the family but it is the mother's lethal shadow that watches over them.

Shivers ran down my spine as I feel that same gaze upon me. Is it really that important for me to hold that squibling child? But she did say that Malfoy's wife hasn't gotten pregnant yet. This thought perked me up and has me feeling some ounce of relief. "Mrs. Malfoy, didn't you say that Astoria has yet to get pregnant? So there would be no child for me to hold at the moment. It might take months or years for this to happen so I don't quite understand why you have come to me with such urgency." She stiffened at that I said and her eyes look bewildered. Well she must not take rejection quite well, just like her son.

Mrs. Malfoy cleared her throat and took another sip of her cooling tea. She seemed to have understood the dilemma and would probably retract her request. But then I saw her discreetly raise an accusing brow at the glass I'm holding as if it were an abomination. If she doesn't like to see me drink then she can go shove it elsewhere because I do enjoy my little night cap and since this is my house, I have a right to have it as much as I want. So I cradled the glass close to my chest to provide it protection from her clutches.

My small movement broke her glare at my drink and she once more looked at me again. She gave a deep sigh and took a huge gulp of her tea, as elegantly as she could. She then gently placed the cup on the table in front of her and said "Mr. Potter, forgive me if my words have not been quite clear. Your thoughts might be a bit..slowed at the moment given the circumstances if you will. So I would like to reiterate what I had said to make you understand it a bit more clearly." Her tone was a bit miffed, I wonder why.

I inclined my head to let her continue. "When I said that you carry the next Malfoy heir, I do not literally mean that you will hold the baby in your arms. What I have been trying to say Mr. Potter, and excuse me for my blunt words, is that I am asking you to let my son bugger you, get pregnant, and deliver my future grandchild."

Her voice echoed in the wide expanse of this small living room. I could clearly hear the wood crackling on the fireplace beside me, the tingle of ice on my drink, and the steady breathing of the lady in front of me. As she waited for a response from me, I stared at her in disbelief. I feel that my jaw has dropped and my eyes have widened. Ridiculous is what I must have looked like. But at the moment, appearance was not what bothered me. The words she had just said kept repeating in my head. Bugger, get pregnant, and deliver grandchild. That seems to be the gist of her agenda. Bollocks!

"Are you crazy?" I felt that there was no need to be polite with my words. I didn't really have the energy to be tactful after what she told me. "Did you just say that you want Malfoy", I scoffed at his name, "to have sex with me, put a bun in my oven for 9 months, and give birth to his spawn?"

"Most of what you said is correct Mr. Potter, well except for the bun in the oven. I don't think baking has anything to do with childbirth." She replied with such dignity that I found it quite laughable. "No, no, that's just a Muggle expression of getting pregnant. You know, bun in the oven, up the duff, knocked up, stung by a serpent, those lot." Mrs. Malfoy just looked even more confused as I explained myself. Right, she's a Pureblood.

Sigh. This was harder than I thought.

I chugged down what's left of my firewhisky and loudly placed it down. The sound jolted my guest from her confused stupor and had her sitting upright. She suddenly tensed up, waiting that I might react to her statement violently. But I held it all in, the anger and the urge to shout at her.

Thoughts suddenly hound my mind and I could hardly come up with anything to say. I was so lost yet surprised that I had trouble putting my thoughts together to form a concrete sentence. But I felt my lips moving and I heard a soft sound coming from them, "Why?"

My question caught her off guard for she didn't respond as quick and confident as before. She must've thought that I would scream and rage about, like before. Oh I would really want to but those days have gone and past. Strong emotions easily tire me out so I just tend to let all the anger go and settle for indifference or silence. I can tell from her expression that she was waiting for me to have a negative response, she was prepared for it. Well then, remaining calm and unaffected can be twice as deadly; even if I feel quite the opposite inside.

She must've seen my inner turmoil for her eyes softened a tad bit. "If you will allow me, I will explain to you the reasoning behind this. It's quite a long story and might take up most of your time tonight."

What choice do I have? I doubt she would go away if I tell her to leave. She would just use her Black status and force her way in. With a defeated sigh, I nod at her to continue. Maybe Hermione was right about excessive drinking. Hallucinations must be one of the side effects because I definitely cannot see myself having this conversation with a Malfoy of all people.

I really have to stop drinking.

 **Thank you for the review SB-Potterhead Budgie Lover**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters.

She must've read something from my slouched up position for her eyes softened a tad bit. "If you will allow me, I will explain to you the reasoning behind this. It's quite a long story and might take up most of your time tonight."

What choice do I have? I doubt she would go away if I tell her to leave. She would just use her Black status and force her way in. With a defeated sigh, I nod at her to continue. Maybe Hermione was right about excessive drinking. Hallucinations must be one of the side effects because I definitely cannot see myself having this conversation with a Malfoy of all people.

I really have to stop drinking.

"This dilemma began when Lucius had just finished his education from Hogwarts." As she began her tale, leaned her head back and allowed herself to relax as she immersed herself in her memories.

 **Change in POV: Narcissa Malfoy**

"My husband had allied himself with that of a young Lord Voldemort. He was quite sympathetic with the views of his Lord and wanted to follow in his stead to further bring glory to the house Malfoy. One by one, they were given the mark on their left arms and were called Death Eaters. With that they tied, not only their loyalty to this powerful man, but also their lives and their families' as well. Lucius thought he was making the right choices at that time, and seeing as how young and inexperienced I was back then, I stayed meek and supportive. I didn't find any fault nor did I question his decisions despite the uneasy feeling I get every time I am in the presence of our Lord."

Before I could continue with my tirade, Mr. Potter's suggestion stopped me. "Voldemort. Call him Voldemort Mrs. Malfoy. He is not your Lord anymore. That madman has long passed and you are not under his control any longer. Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself, as what Professor Dumbledore used to say."

Well the lad is correct but then years under his watch was enough to have that fear lodge itself within my very being for a lifetime. Yet, I will endeavor to satisfy his request. I need him to be agreeable to my cause, even if I have to utter that wretched man's name. I opened my mouth to try and continue from where I left off but I seem to get stuck when I think about saying it. This is not as easy as I thought.

"Well..Vo..Lord Vol..." I stopped and took deep breaths. My hands are trembling on my lap so I held them together tightly to dispel this sensation. Even when he's dead, that creature has not failed to cause such a reaction from me. Mr. Potter is quite right. It is about time that I put all those terrible memories behind. I am a Malfoy and a Black, first and foremost. We do not let anything, especially a lunatic of a Half-Blood, control us in every way. So with new found strength and determination, I continue. "Lord Vol...Volde..Voldemmmort finally gained supporters and believers to his cause. But as his reign continued throughout the years, many of his followers noticed a steady decline in his sanity. Before, it was all about separating the Magical world from the Muggle one. He wanted an immersion program for young Muggleborns to learn of the old ways that us wizards follow before attending Hogwarts. He had so many more plans that were very admirable. However, words like punishment and force came into the picture. Then torture and killing followed soon after. The leader who we thought was great used fear and violence to keep a tight leash on all of us. We couldn't say no nor could we even escape."

I can see Mr. Potter shiver at my words. He, who sufferred a great deal under that same person, understood quite clearly what I meant. We both have experienced terrible darkness in the past few years. I can see it, the tell tale signs of black magic slowly corrupting his mind. Those sunken eyes and that emaciated face, all symptoms of the slow descent to darkness. It will not stop until it has done its' purpose but it can be controlled by dark magic, and I know exactly how to do it. Interesting. I wonder how long has he been keeping this or does he know the implications of such an affliction? I can use this as a bargaining chip if he would still refuse to comply.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter? Should I pause for a bit? It seems I have made you uncomfortable." He shook his head and shrugged out a bit of those malicious thoughts, I would think. "Please Mrs. Malfoy, continue. Your words had me reminiscing what happened at the final battle. Nevertheless, please don't stop on my account."

I nodded at him and went back to my story. "When I was about 6 months pregnant with Draco, Lucius was slowly finding means of severing ties with our Lo...I mean Vold..Voldem..ort. He didn't want to go to the Ministry for fear of being incarcerated in Azkaban. Dumbledore, on the other hand, favored the Muggles too much for Lucius to swallow so he decided against approaching him. In his desperation, he called for the fellow Death Eaters that he trusted and had a meeting with them. The ones involved were the Zabinis, Notts, Parkinsons, and Greengrass. Lucius suggested that they cast Praesidium or the Bond of Protection. This allows a group to swear aid and protection to each individiual present upon casting, as well as their family members. It requires 5 individuals, one per side of the pentagram, as how the runes would be formed. But the Greengrass's were quite paranoid and refused to accept the deal. They thought the spell too unstable and that anytime they could be stabbed in the back. So they proposed a betrothal between one of their children with mine when they come of age. Lucius was troubled ofcourse. He wanted to refuse such an offer but then again he needed whatever help there was to protect all of us. So reluctantly, he agreed to the union and the Greengrass's were involved in the bonding of Praesidium."

Mr. Potter looked at me increduously. "You bonded an unborn Malfoy to one of the Greengrass' unborn child as well. Purebloods! What in Merlin's name were you all thinking? Couldn't you even have waited for them to be able to talk first before binding them both to one another?"

"It was war Mr. Potter! What choice did we have?" My voice resonated loudly within the living room. I seem to have lost my composure seeing as how surprised Mr. Potter looks. This is embarrassing. I am a lady and we do not shout like barbarians. So I cleared my throat and gathered my bearings. "Forgive me child, I didn't mean to startle you. My emotions had gotten the best of me."

"No, it wasn't your fault. It is I who needs to apologise. I didn't think of your situation back then. Sorry about that." Hmm. He looks quite shy and flustered all of a sudden. I didn't expect that of him. He look's quite..adorable. Yes, I can see it now. He and my Draco would make such cute babies. I cannot wait.

 ** _Praesidium is Latin for protection_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters.

"No, it wasn't your fault. It is I who needs to apologise. I didn't think of your situation back then. Sorry about that." Hmm. He looks quite shy and flustered all of a sudden. I didn't expect that of him. It's quite..adorable.

Yes, I can see it now. He and my Draco would make such cute babies. I cannot wait.

Harry's POV

Really, I have to watch what I'm saying before I embarrass myself any further. Alcohol has made my tongue too loose. I cleared my throat and tried to bring us back to the situation at hand. "So what happened after that? I assume the bonding did happen that's why they're both married right now."

Mrs. Malfoy gave a nod at that, "You are correct. Once Draco and Astoria reached the acceptable age of 3 for bonding, both families arranged for the ceremony in our estate in France. We needed to be close to nature for the ritual to gather enough spiritual energy to create a strong bond. But the law dictates that they are only to stay betrothed until they reach the age of maturity, where they can then be legally wed. That is why their matrimony occurred just last year. Add also the fact that we were at war, their union had to be postponed for quite some time."

Three years old. I can imagine that was quite a shock for Malfoy, or not. I doubt someone at that age would understand the implicities behind it all. I mean I was barely even able to understand how to work the stove at that time. But then my childhood wasn't normal as well. What parent or family member would allow a toddler to be near a stove let alone cook for you. Apparently, only the Dursleys are capable of such affections.

Their hate for me rivaled that of Voldemort.

"So they're married now. Next step would be to bring about the Malfoy heirs then. But there seems to be a problem in that department since you're here asking me to do it instead of Astoria." The Lady gave a deep sigh filled with regret. I could see how this weighed on her heavily.

"You are again right in your presumption Mr. Potter. It was always Draco's duty to bring about glory to the Malfoy name and to carry on the line. At first, we all thought it just needed time. Since they've only been wed for a few months, there wouldn't be any guarantee of a child. But as time passed, several more months in fact, Astoria did not get pregnant. Lucius was getting anxious and started forcing Draco to find any means necessary to bear him an heir. We have tried potions, runes, and bought all books that we deemed helpful. But we were still unsuccessful."

Why all this fuss for a kid? He is the heir and all but they've just gotten married a year ago for Merlin's sake. That's too much of a pressure. "I can see the confusion in your eyes child. Go ahead, ask your question."

I have loads of question actually, but for now I'll settle for one. "Why does Mr. Malfoy want your son to have a child so badly? Is it a Pureblood thing? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm sure he will eventually get an heir if time permits. The way that he's hounding at them won't solve the problem you know. It's just going to add more pressure on them which isn't really helpful. I've read in a book that couples just need to relax and enjoy their time together. Any forms of stress can lead to the opposite of what you want."

Laughing. I hear the soft chime of laughing and it's coming from the mouth of this stoic lady in front of me. She looked at me with mirth and a sense of fondness in her eyes. "You are quite sweet Mr. Potter. Despite your rivalry with my son, you still show concern for his well being. Yes, so very sweet yet so naive."

Her expression became somber and she smiled sadly at me. "You must remember child, that not all intentions are of good in nature, even towards their own family. The Greengrass, although neutral, were still Dark of affiliation. They wanted to secure their place and their protection. For that, they went behind our backs and almost sabotaged the ritual. Before the bonding had happened, we would hold a gathering with them to discuss what runes to use and other essential elements involved. Once everything was settled, we went our separate ways to prepare for the event. On that fateful day, everything was going along so well when Frederick, Astoria's father, started to add another incantation after the first one. Lucius and I were quite shocked but it was too late. The spell had started to take hold and a bright light had engulfed all of us. When I came to, I was lying on the ground. Then I heard crying and sounds of distress. I remembered what had happened and I hurriedly stood up and searched for the source of the noise. Then I saw my son, lying on his side while clutching his stomach tightly. He had tears running down from his eyes and his lips were bleeding from when he bit his lips to hold back the pain. Never had I seen Draco crying so much since he was a child.

I was so overwhelmed with grief that I failed to notice the rest of the unconscious bodies and immediately ran to my son. I held him in my arms and tried to soothe him as much as I could. The next thing I know, Lucius was there holding the both of us and we were in St. Mungos, being taken cared of by the healers. Everything was such a rush that my head could not get hold of the situation. It wasn't until Lucius and the healer took me to a secluded room that I was able to calm down and internalize what had happened. What Frederick had done caused a sudden change in the intent of the spell. Instead of it focusing on the union between both our children, it centered on Draco. He had to secure an heir between them before he reaches his silver year. Which, as you know, is two years away. If my son will be unable to fulfill it, then he will lose his magic."

Lose your magic. That is the worst punishment that you could ever receive. As wizards, magic is our life and soul. It's what defines us and to have it removed out of blind ambition is devastating. I couldn't even fathom the grief that Malfoy felt when he first heard of it. I mean, I can barely even imagine having to lose mine, what more from that of a Pureblood. I can finally see how grave their situation is. But I am still confused about his motivation to all this. "But why would Mr. Greengrass do that Mrs. Malfoy? Was it out of spite or revenge? Wasn't the wedding of his daughter with your son what he wanted from the beginning?"

"Oh I did ask him that Mr. Potter. I was filled with rage obviously. But you know what he replied? That it was unintentional. He found that particular spell in an old family book and it had him intrigued. He wanted and I quote 'A life that guarantees my daughter's and family's happiness.' His enthusiasm blinded the need for further research and had brought us to this. I made sure to let him know my utter...dislike..to what he did to my son."

Shivers run down my spine when she said that. A mother's wrath can be quite lethal. "Our misfortune did not stop there unfortunately. We wanted to make sure that Draco will be able to fulfill his part so we had both of tested by a trusted healer. We found out that Astoria is barren."

Barren? Then that means that Malfoy would have his magic... I stood up and stared at Mrs. Malfoy increduously. "How..then how..will he?" I see it now. "So you come to me." I slowly walked to the fireplace and contemplated on everything I heard. It never stops does it. People just keep on wanting more from me. "But why me? Besides, I'm a boy Mrs. Malfoy. I cannot bear a child. It is physically impossible. I am not even knowledgeable about spells that could aid you in this. Maybe Hermione can, I could consult her for you and then..." I turned to her and see her smiling calmly at me.

"I understand that you are not well acquainted with our world Mr. Potter seeing as how you were brought up. But I will tell you this, men can get pregnant if they so desire. It requires the bearer to drink a potion with the essence, so to speak, of the father. No physical contact is needed. I chose you because not only are you a powerful wizard, who can carry my future grandchild to term, but you are kind. Pureblood, half-blood, squid, or muggle, none of that matters to you but their safety as I had witnessed from the war. You do not hesitate to help others Mr. Potter and I know that you will show compassion even to us lowly Death Eaters."

My jaw dropped as I stare at her with disbelieving eyes. I could not wrap my head around it. I just couldn't.

My guest rose up from her chair and gently inclined her head towards me. "It is quite late Mr. Potter and I think that I have overstayed my welcome. I understand that this all seems overwhelming to you. But I bid you to think about it very clearly. I will show myself out." As she walked towards the hall, I asked her a question that has been grating me. "What if I refuse?"

She paused and said nothing. The awkward silence felt like an eternity had passed but only it was just a few seconds. Her head slightly turned towards me and said, "If that would be your decision then I cannot fault you for that. You have the right to refuse but I have the right to save my son. You owe me your life Mr. Potter, a life debt. I will use it if that is the only way. Have a lovely night."

A week passes...

With a flourish, I signed my name on the parchment. I reread it countless of times, making sure that my letter delivered the message that I wanted to convey. I called up Morris, my stubborn brown owl with the same green jaded eyes as me. "Hey there little guy. Could you please take this to Malfoy manor? I don't expect a reply so return once you've delivered it." He nips my fingers and flew off out into the window.

Merlin, I hope I'm making the right decision.


End file.
